Blog użytkownika:Mia Pacota/ The Story of Toothless
Dobry! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc z góry przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne itd. The Story of Toothless thumb|400px Info : '- Jest napisane w różnych perspektywy, ale większość są one napisane na Szczerbatek' '- Historia dzieje się przed wydarzeniami z JWS' '- Więcej znaków są wymyślone przeze mnie' '- Szczerbatek, spotyka się później z innymi smokami.Ca:Wichura, Sztukamięs, Jot i Wym i Hakokieł' Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba! Prolog Perspektywa Szczerbatek Każdy zna mnie jak najrzadszych i najszybszym smoka, Nocna Furia, który został przeszkolony przez faceta z dawno temu. Ale nikt nie wie, co się stało wcześniej. Chcę podzielić się trochę mojego życia: gdzie się urodziłem, jak moje życie było przed, przygody i przyjaciele.Teraz muszę zacząć. Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Szczerbatek Wyspa, na której się urodziłem był jak raj dla mnie. Zawsze było tak, zielony i tak ciepłe noce i dzień po deszczu wyglądają tak magiczne. Na tej wyspie, szef był najpotężniejszym smoków, słynnego Diablo, które chronią przed drapieżnikami gniazdo sam dawno temu. Dzisiaj może być najlepszy dzień dla Diablo i jego partnera Diabolina które miały mieć trzy maluchy. Jak co dzień, Diablo, poszedł pilnować gniazdo Nocna Furia,i Diabolina, w lewo, aby dbać o jaja, które mogą wylęgają. Nagle Diavolina, usłyszałem hałas dochodzący z gniazdo. Podszedł do niego i kiedy zobaczył, wychodzi z jaj kurzych, zacząłem skakać i krzyczeć z radości. Perspektywa Diabolina Kiedy zobaczyłem, co się ze mną dzieje, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać i zacząłem skakać i krzyczeć. To dlatego, że jest to raz stają się matka. Kiedy Diablo przyszedł zobaczyć, co się stało, on oniemiał, kiedy zobaczył mnie. Uspokoił się dopiero po obejrzeniu pierwszego dziecka zdołał wydostać się z jaja. To wygląda dokładnie jak jego ojciec, czarne i zielone oczy, ale brakowało trzy zęby, więc powiedziałem mu Trzy Zęby. Druga laska była trochę krótsza i dziewczyna. Pokaż jak ja miał czarny błyszczący i niebieskie oczy, więc powiedziałem, Niebieski. Trzeci i ostatni był najmniejszy z kurczaka. To był czarny z zielonymi oczami. Wyglądało to tak słodko, ale Diablo,nie zgadza się. Wydawał się zadowolony z dwóch pozostałych, ale trzeci nie jest zbyt, zwłaszcza, gdy otworzył usta i zobaczył, że nie ma zębów, więc zadzwoniłem Szczerbatek. Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Szczerbatek Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczyłem, kiedy wyszedł z uchwytem trudne, były dwa małe stworzenia, że spojrzał w górę. Kiedy patrzę, widzę inny stwór większy czarny z niebieskimi oczami, które wyglądały na mnie z miłością. Nie wiedziałem, kim był, ale gdy zaczął wąchać i lizać mnie, to czułem się bezpiecznie. Kolejna istota bardziej niż pierwszy, był jeszcze czarny, ale miała zielone oczy lśniące. Gdy oglądałem go poczułem chłód, który przesyła, a nie mi ochronę, ale więcej strachu. (Szczerbatek): -Kim jesteś ? (Diabolina): - Jestem Diabolina, swoją matkę, a on jest Diablo, tato. Oni są twoi bracia, nieco większy od ciebie. Trzy zęby i Niebieskie , i jesteś Szczerbatek. (Szczerbatek): - Mamo, jestem głodny! (Diablo): - Ha, co za niespodzianka! Matka spojrzała na niego, a potem odchodzi. (Diabolina): - Dzieci, podobnie jak małe ryby? (Niebieskie): - Tak matka, chcemy! I naprawdę nie zwracał uwagi. Stałem oglądania mojego ojca, że wiedziałem, że nie podoba. Gdy nie widziałem matkę, przyniosła trzy dla nas. Mój brat i siostra zaczęła jeść, ale nie ze względu na brak zębów. (Diabolina): - Czekaj, Szczerbatek ! Pomogę ci jeść. (Szczerbatek): - Nie mamo, mogę poradzić. Próbowałem na wszystkie strony, aby go złapać, ja wciąż nie mogę. Wszystkie te próby jego, matka wydawało mu się trochę śmieszne. Kiedy udało mi się go w ustach, problemem było to, że nie chciał iść do gardła. Z moich braci usłyszałam chichot,ale nie ja w lewo pobity. Wziąłem ze skrzydłami i zaczął potrząsając mnie, wzywam głowę do wody. Zarówno matka i moi bracia umierają z śmiechem. W końcu udało się ryby poślizgu. (Szczerbatek): - Mamo, jestem głodny, wszystko ja. Chcę więcej! (Diabolina): - Ha, ha, ha. Perspektywa Niebieskie 5 godzin Po 5 godzinach jedliśmy i znalazł jaskinię, matka umieścić nas w gnieździe i zaczął opowiadać nam historie o tym miejscu. (Diabolina): - Kto chce opowiedzieć historię, jak twój ojciec stał się naszym przywódcą ? (Szczerbatek): - Chcę! (Trzy zęby): - O, nie! (Niebieskie): - Myślę, że wszyscy chcą mamusiu. (Diabolina): - Cóż potomstwo. Zacznę od początku. A moja matka zaczęła nam bardzo ciekawą opowieść o poświęceniu i miłości. Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Diabolina I zacząłem opowiadać: Wszystko zaczęło się w bardzo mroźnej zimy. Dokładnie w tym gnieździe, 30 lat temu, nie było 5 jajek. Pierwszy z kurczaka, które wychodzi, jest Diablo. To wygląda tak jak jego ojciec i był najstarszym z braci. Po 10 latach, zaczęli zbliża Margi dziwne stwory na dwóch nogach. Istoty te nazywali siebie mężczyzn. Nie mieli łuski lub skrzydła, ale mieli włosy. Jedni więcej, drudzy mniej. Na początku, ale badamy i że naprawdę nam nie przeszkadzało. Ale ostatnia wizyta mężczyzny, wszystko zaczęło ciemnieć nas. Zaczęli nas złapać w klatkach i siatki. Diablo chciał pomóc, ale został złapany. Jego ojciec uratował, ale wynik nie był zbyt dobry. Diablo stracił nogę, a jego ojciec został złapany przez ludzi. To samo dzieje się z braćmi Diablo. Jak widziałem im iść na ich łodzi smoków i słyszałem wiele krzyki smoka groźnego. Ale nagle, nie było słychać. Minęło trochę czasu i wtedy zobaczyłem. Nie smok nie jest w ruchu. Zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, co się dzieje. Diablo nie wytrzymał i chciał się zemścić za to, co ludzie zrobili. Problemem było to, że chciał zrobić samemu, ale udało mi się go zatrzymać. Sprzeciwiać się, ale po powiedziałem mu, że jedynym władcą pozostał uspokoił. Po powiedziałem mu, że nie chcę, aby coś się stało, zrozumiał, że chciał dobrze. (Diablo): - Jeśli chcesz, aby nie cierpieć z ich powodu, a następnie pozwolić im robić to, co jest dla nas najlepsze. (Diabolina):- Nie chcę nic złego się nie stanie. (Diablo):- Ale dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci o mnie? (Diabolina):- Dla ... bo ... ja ... ja ... no ... nie mogę powiedzieć. (Diablo):- Ale dlaczego? (Diabolina):- Nie mogę! (Diablo):- Powiedz to jeszcze raz! Dlaczego tak ci zależy mi? (Diabolina):- Chcesz wiedzieć tak dużo? (Diablo):- Tak! Nie więcej długo !!!!!! (Diabolina):- Dla jako... ' '(Diablo):- Doskonałe! Ty zaczął płakać. Wiesz, co?! Nie mam zamiaru tracić czasu z tobą. Kiedy zaczął się do wyjścia, powiedziałem na głos słowa, aby nie zapomnieć o nich w każdej chwili. (Diabolina):- Ponieważ cię kocham! 'Słysząc zatrzymał się. Spojrzała na mnie ze łzami w oczach i bierze lot. ' Koniec historii. Perspektywa Trzy zęby To była najlepsza opowieść, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem. No, no, to był pierwszy, ale wszystko było dobre. Perspektywa Niebieskie To mnie płakać, ale podobało mi się, że mój ojciec rusit w pokonaniu tych tyranów. Perspektywa Szczerbate Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ludzie tak okrutny dla nas, ale nie zrobił nic. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania